User talk:Ellis99
Archive It is actually determined by the number of headlines, usually it is 65+. Energy ''X'' 21:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :It is not precisely determined. Somewhere around 60 is a warning that the talk page has got many content; 70 or more means it should be archived. Energy ''X'' 22:06, June 13, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:13, June 14, 2014 (UTC) User page Well, I am happy with the user page I currently have, so you don't have to do it. Just focus on the blog and the episode names work and everything should be fine. Energy ''X'' 00:30, June 14, 2014 (UTC) News Good to see another news blog. Hey, not certain where would you put it, but it is best to include these two videos, as promo for those games. Energy ''X'' 17:30, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Not yet, still waiting. Energy ''X'' 18:01, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I figured you knew that I was going to nominate you. Anyway, I've waited long enough, I'll write the request. Energy ''X'' 19:49, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :I have a feeling that you write the whole name. If I am correct, why don't you just copy that part and paste it (then adjust it to the episode)? Like this: is the st episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Energy ''X'' 13:15, June 17, 2014 (UTC), Well, was wondering, due to this edit, where the link code was incorrect. Nevertheless, I appreciate what you are doing, so continue. Energy ''X'' 14:51, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Rename I think it should stay, otherwise we'd had to do the same for Tate and Liza or similar pages that list two characters. Energy ''X'' 19:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC) News I added some news of the Wiki after a discussion with Sam. You can find it under Wiki section of your blog. Energy ''X'' 21:19, June 17, 2014 (UTC) User page I am certain you saw the code how is it enabled to float. Let's say that brigthens up my user page. Energy ''X'' 10:28, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and where did you find this admin from the Pokemon Manga wiki would cooperate? She did not respond to the messages (although she did return). Energy ''X'' 10:49, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Eh... nevermind, found the blog that was written about it. Energy ''X'' 10:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Dream on You ae way too far behind to catch up with me and the other top 5. It took me years to even get close. Only way is to edit and get lucky. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 13:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) You kidding? You got a point tracker don't ya? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 13:06, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, you just have to edit day per day. I will be watching if there are any spam edits to get achievements, else the point of having achievements turned on would be nullfied. Energy ''X'' 13:26, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but I am not certain that would work. Even now Aly hesitates to join, though not sure about the Mystery Dungeon Wiki. Energy ''X'' 15:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :If you want, you could persuade some people here to talk with her, to see that we are not the only ones who want to merge. It's up to you, but try not to pester her too much. Energy ''X'' 16:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply On which discussion do you mean? Also, by Message Wall you meant forum, right? Energy ''X'' 16:53, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Info Need info first, like where it is? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 20:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Mystery Dunegons Uh, no, the messages you left to them, they are not administrators. But their opinions might influence the admin, who is absent. Energy ''X'' 21:14, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge Hello I am the head admin at the Pokemon Adventures Manga Wiki and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Wiki and you want to try and merge with us, my question is would we get admin/buro rights on here? What would happen to our templates? I'm open to the idea but I don't want to feel like it was for nothing. I would like if we could keep our stuff (my admin/buro rights, others admin rights, others rollback rights, others chat mod rights, our templates, etc). Im Yoponot and i approve this Message (talk) 00:15, June 19, 2014 (UTC) A Tip I saw that you are always in contact with X. When you message him, you always make a new section. If you are talking about the same stuff, use this notation. It will separate your previous message with newer one. It will make the page look better--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 08:36, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Admin Why would Aly become admin and yet me (who is the head admin and the only admin/buro on both sites) wont? I have messaged Energy X about it. Im Yoponot and i approve this Message (talk) 12:38, June 19, 2014 (UTC) As I see it, I guess we can give them admin rights to prove themselves and if they qualify, they can keep them. Energy ''X'' 14:21, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Why yes, they also cover (a bit) about Pokémon info, the way I see it. Energy ''X'' 14:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Great Work I am extremely glad to see you working great as reporter and can i work under you as also a vice-reporter plz reply and about merging with manga wiki will be awesome in my point of view.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ' 17:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a Lot Thanks Elis,i'll have great fun working under you.I hope i can join pokepower and help you too thanks please appoint my first mission captain.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 17:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Merge? What's this about a merge? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 18:16, June 19, 2014 (UTC) And what does that mean in the longrun? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 18:48, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Merge Well, the bureaucrat of the Mystery Dunegon agreed to merge. However, the thing is that he will be on vacation, so the merge will be delayed for a week or so. Until then, you could get some people prepared, like Monfernape or Plasma X, for what is to come. '''Energy ''X'' 19:30, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Hm, are there any (worthwile) Pokemon Wikis you can suggest to merge? Energy ''X'' 20:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Merging? like from one wikia to another or what? Hi Ellis, This is Trainer Micah i got your message and i see thank you for the responce about the pokemon adventure from my view i have to say: If i we're to join up with the pokemon adventure wikia which i might then i'd be happy to do so to help out there wikia so you kinda know... Um anyway shouldn't we keep our wikia seperate from other wikia's so manny new users won't get confused? so you kinda know this is kinda my point of view... So you kinda know & Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:24, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply I think it will be a good thing to merge as it will be more convenient for others. And we won't have any problems with anyone if they copy pokemon adventures wiki's / pokemon wiki's information and paste it at pokemon wiki / pokemon adventures.Ultraman TopFan (talk) 22:05, June 20, 2014 (UTC) TCG I'd agree, but there are no (active) users that we have that want to and have skills necessary to do it. The ones that do are like deer: they show up, add a few images and don't come back. Well, once there is a team that wants to do it, then it can be set up, but not before. Energy ''X'' 00:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC) TCG Issue I have a solution to the TCG issue, just adopt http://pokemontcg.wikia.com and http://pokemontradingcardgame.wikia.com since they have in-active (for years) admins and you can just edit the pages, adopt the wiki's, move the pages over, then re-direct the sites to here. Im Yoponot and i approve this Message (talk) Well, the second Wiki seems to be closed... though the first has not much content, but can be copied over. Energy ''X'' 10:08, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Well, for a start, find a few users that can copy images, then start on adding images to your database, but do not upload any here yet. You do not have to copy images on user pages or anything out of the ordinary, like fan images. Energy ''X'' 14:44, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, your computer, the place where you store images before uploading them. Energy ''X'' 15:11, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Categories Damn. Could you stop a bit and categorise the images you added? From which game are those icons? Energy ''X'' 21:45, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, I am still wondering from which game they are, so I can give you the category you should insert at the images. Energy ''X'' 21:51, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Battle Could you comment on the battle of Goomy vs. Slurpuff on the main page? Energy ''X'' 16:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Project Once Slaying has given Yoponot and Remaai admin rights, we can begin the merge. Since you are not an admin to help us to import pages, your job will be to copy images from their site. Before it happens, do you know how to categorise images? It will be important if you do. Energy ''X'' 14:31, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, but this is image categorization. Are you certain you know how to do it? Energy ''X'' 22:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, you can copy the images of items. I've distributed the work to Plasma X and Monfernape, but haven't seen any activity lately. Energy ''X'' 10:19, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Summary Yes, just write the category in the box below the Upload button. Energy ''X'' 20:11, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, all right. Just make sure to upload and place them in the articles. If there is already a page without the image, just use tag. Also, make sure that you don't upload images over the existing ones (it will warn you during the upload if there is one). In that case, just use MD suffix, like "Fire stone MD.jpg" or somesuch. Energy ''X'' 20:18, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Btw, this page might help :) I'm about halfway through the portrait images, so I can take care of those. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:10, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Colors Don't do that. The base template needs to be fixed for that instead. Energy ''X'' 21:41, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Uploading Yeah, I can do the portraits and sprites. I was busy this week with school, but this weekend I should be able to work on them. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:17, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Template Eh, I don't know. There are cases where we have two similar (if not same) templates. Best if you replace the duplicate with the original one. Energy ''X'' 10:41, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I do know such templates exist, but can you point at which game template you mean? Energy ''X'' 13:23, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Blog Huh, what happened to anime section of your news? Energy ''X'' 15:25, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Navbox Which navbox do you mean? This one? Energy ''X'' 19:15, July 8, 2014 (UTC) All right... not sure what you are planning on it, though. Energy ''X'' 20:49, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply Huh, you'd best contact Slaying, since he knows the coding of MonoBook. Hm, best for the sprites to remain as they are. Hm, I am not certain that changing name will do any good, though. Energy ''X'' 19:50, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hi Hello there! Nice to meet you! Sure, I would like to make the page. However, I will make it tomorrow because I am on my phone right now and won't be on my computer until tomorrow. Sorry for the delay it will take and I hope it will be okay. Have a great day! Lordranged7 (talk) 20:12, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Monobook/Achievements Hey, no, as far as I know, it's not possible to turn achievements on for mono book. Sorry 'bout that. Super Secret Base Actually, as you can see on my talk page, a user contacted me about it and told they are not exactly Secret Bases. Energy ''X'' 10:27, July 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Mismagius Star Charmapoop Ellis, calm down, Charmapoop is okay. It's just probobly a funny mistake. And don't threat other users that they will be banned, you don't have the rights. Energy ''X'' 22:05, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't Do It Again Ellis, if you do something like that again, this is your final warning, I will block your for a time of infinite, leave Mismagius Star alone. He can do whatever. Stop doing my job please. Energy ''X'' 22:05, July 1, 2014 (UTC)